The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, to a vehicular lamp providing enhanced heat dissipating efficiency and enhanced assembling stability.
Vehicular lamps have been developed from conventional halogen lamps to high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and then to LED lamps. LED lamps for vehicles do not include stabilizers required in HID lamps and consume less energy while having the advantages of small volume, light weight, high on/off speed, excellent resistance to vibration, and long service life.
However, the LED lamps for vehicles can only reliably work in a suitable working environment generally below 80° C. The crystalline grains of the LEDs have low lighting efficiency or could be damaged at high temperature. Thus, it is important to provide heat dissipation for the LED lamps for vehicles, so that the LED lamps can work smoothly.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional LED lamp for vehicles. The LED lamp includes an LED light module 1′, a reflective housing 2′, and a light-transmitting cover 3′. The reflective housing 2′ includes a front opening and a central recessed portion 21′ with a reflective surface 22′. The LED light module 1′ is mounted in the recessed portion 21′ and emits light beams towards the front opening and the reflective surface 22′ of the reflective housing 2′. Most part of the light beams from the LED light module 1′ transmits the light-transmitting cover 3′ directly, and a portion of the light beams transmits the light-transmitting cover 3′ after reflection by the reflective surface 22′.
However, it is difficult to control the lighting patterns, because most part of the light beams directly transmits the light-transmitting cover 3′. Furthermore, the reflective housing 2′ provides poor heat dissipation, leading to poor heat dissipating effect while the LED light module 1′ emits light beams.